Down Sin The Dumps
Down Sin The Dumps is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. This episode introduces Honky, the friendly clown. Plot Nun is seen inside his home, quietly reading a book, with Damion floating by his side. Outside, Laika is seen dressed in a witch costume walking through the neighborhood with Spetz. Nearby Morton, who’s wearing a devil costume, starts snickering with a wind up mouse toy. He sets it on the ground, getting the attention of Spetz, who runs after the toy, bursting through the window in Nun’s house. Angered, he walks outside to see what the problem is, ready to flip out at the sight of Halloween, and the people following it. Disappointed, Morton and Mix come out of the bushes to see what went wrong with the prank. Nun sees Mix in the devil costume, and completely flips out. He rips Morton’s mask off and slices his stomach open with it, and strangles Mix with Morton’s intestines. Damion looks at Nun’s killing spree, and has to think of a way to stop him. Laika attempts to run away, until Nun grabs Laika by the tail, vigorously tugging it, which only rips it off, along with a bit of skin from her lower half. Spetz returns to play with the tail, who he thinks is a ball of yarn. Damion searches for someone to possess to hopefully stop Nun, immediately spotting Zet arresting Honky in the distance. He possesses the police officer, and tests his gun out to see if it shoots, hitting a stop sign with the bullet, spinning and loosening it out of the ground, which crushes a passing Babbles. Damion, inside Zet’s body, starts running off, leaving Honky on the street still handcuffed. Meanwhile, Dawn is seen trick-or-treating alone, until Laika suddenly zooms right past her, spinning her in a tornado-like way, pratfalling onto the ground. Dawn gets up dazed, noticing that Nun is running towards her. She flees to her brother Dusk’s house, where he is giving out candy. She repeatedly knocks at the door, with Nun about to cut her head open with his cross. Dusk opens it, with Nun cutting his head vertically in half instead. Dawn tries to run away, only to be grabbed by the scarf. Nun strangles her with the scarf so hard, Dawn’s head ends up being ripped off. Laika hides in a junkyard behind a group of pipes. Nun grabs Laika’s leg through a pipe, and jerks it towards him, not only skinning her, but slicing her into pieces. Meanwhile, Damion inside Zet’s body sees Nun, and is ready to shoot his gun. He ends up missing, hitting the pile of pipes, making them fall off the platform and roll towards Nun and himself. Nun darts off, accidentally bumping into Zet, knocking Damion out of his body. Confused what happened, he looks at the mess around the junkyard, and pins Nun to the ground, thinking he did it, right before the two immediately get crushed by the pipes. The screen cuts to Honky, who is still seen laying in the middle of the street still handcuffed. Deaths *Morton’s stomach is sliced open by his mask. *Mix is strangled by Morton’s intestines. *Babbles is crushed by a falling stop sign. *Dusk’s head is vertically cut in half by a cross. *Dawn is decapitated by her scarf. *Laika is pulled through a pipe, skinning and slicing her into pieces. *Nun and Zet are squashed by rolling pipes. Trivia *The title is a pun to "down in the dumps". *Zet arresting Honky on Halloween is a reference to the infamous clown sightings from last year. **This is the also the debut of Honky. *Every death is caused by Nun and Damion. Gallery Downsindumps1.png|Title card. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes